fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciana Galvez
* Nicholas Clark (Former Boyfriend) |ethnicity = Mexican }} Luciana Galvez is a major character in the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons, after appearing as a recurring character in the second season. She is portrayed by Danay Garcia. Luciana was a resident of La Colonia, where she was a combination of recruiter and supply runner for the community. She led the group that rescued Nicholas Clark, who they had previously ignored, despite him being in rough shape. Nonetheless, they later found him in a deserted barber shop and took him back to La Colonia. Luciana has been described as someone who is 'testing' Nick. This would seem to indicate that she holds a position of trust, as she is allowed to evaluate possible recruits. In the third season, she was briefly a resident of Broke Jaw Ranch, but she left, believing it to be unsafe. In the fourth season, Madison and Nick managed to reunite with her. After the fall of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium, she witnessed Charlie kill Nick. She then joined Morgan Jones' group in his quest to help people. Biography Background Not much is known about Luciana's life before the outbreak, except that she probably lived in Tijuana, Baja California, or its proximity with her parents and brother, Pablo. Her father died of unknown causes long before the apocalypse. Some point before the apocalypse, Luciana had worked at a factory with her brother Pablo. Immediately after the apocalypse broke out, Pablo and Luciana lost contact with their mother. Pablo went searching after her, but eventually found her deceased and reanimated. After they confirmed the death of their mother, Luciana stayed with Pablo and sought comfort from him. At some point after the outbreak, Luciana and Pablo joined La Colonia, with both of them eventually serving as scouts of the community. Luciana even reached the position to be the right-hand woman of La Colonia's leader, Alejandro Nuñez. Luciana Galvez/Season 2|Season 2 Luciana Galvez/Season 3|Season 3 Luciana Galvez/Season 4|Season 4||true Personality Showrunner Dave Erickson describes her as a "badass soldier" and an "orphan of the apocalypse." Luciana is first shown adorning walker blood on her face, proving that she was smart enough to discover the 'apocalypse hack'. With Nick, which we can assume is because he's an outsider in the beginning, Luciana is bossy and isn't afraid to put him in his place. However, she's shown to be kind-hearted to children, just like Nick had been. Relationships Nicholas Clark Luciana and Nick started out rocky, especially on her part, since she believes Nick to be incompetent. During their first days together, Luciana scolds Nick often and doesn't trust him. When they go on their first supply run, Nick steals something, putting them in a dangerous position. Luciana is led to believe that he did it for selfish reasons, but is pleasantly surprised when she sees Nick giving it to a orphaned, upset little girl. At the end of the episode "Pablo & Jessica", she initiated a kiss, leading them to spend the night together. From that moment on, its established that they have a bond. When Nick leaves due to approaching danger, he returns for Luciana and her people upon seeing a sign of rescue(a helicopter). Francisco Francisco was part of the group that found Nicholas, he defers to Luciana. Alejandro Nunez Alejandro and Luciana have a close relationship and have been in dangerous situations together. She defers to him. In "Pablo & Jessica" he tells Nick the story of how Luciana rescued him the day he was bitten by one of the dead. When it's revealed that Alejandro is not immune, due to his worsening state from a recent walker bite, Luciana is devastated and betrayed. He refers to Luciana as a daughter-figure but with him dying, she rejects his goodbyes, claiming she knows when to let people go. For Luciana and his people, Alejandro does one final good deed in his death, by destroying the gang approaching La Colonia. Appearances Image Gallery Gangthree.jpg Luciana.jpg Los Muertos.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0522-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0438-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0318-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0262-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0322 0008-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-209-nick-dillane-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-209-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg Uta Briesewitz.JPG FTWD2 211 RF 0505 0134-RT.jpg Nick and Luciana on the road.PNG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-nick-dillane-3-935.jpg FTWD 301 MD 0110 591-RT.JPG Lucianainjured.jpg Lucianafear.jpg FTWD 305 RF 0223 2227-RT.JPG Alicialucianajake.jpg Alicialuciana.jpg Lucianaseasonfour.jpg FTWD 403 RF 1219 0538-RT.jpg Buried.jpg Altheasgroup.jpg Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Mexican Residents Category:Main Show Category:Madison's Group Category:Texas Residents Category:Main Cast Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Altheas Group Category:Morgan's Group